CAPITULO VI CANDY CANDY
by KADYJA
Summary: Albert y Candy


**CAPITULO VI**

Albert salió a caminar y mientras caminaba por la hacienda Cartwirght pensaba en todos los momentos que había vivido con Candy, incluso cuando recobró la memoria él había decidido no decir nada para pasar unos días más al lado de Candy. El corazón del Albert empezó a latir fuertemente y definitivamente no lograba tener sueño. Todos estos pensamientos estaban en la mente de Albert y de pronto se dio cuenta que desde hacía tiempo él amaba a Candy no como una hija adoptiva sino como la mujer con quien quería compartir su vida. Recordó el día que fueron de picnic y compartieron un sándwich, ese día hicieron una promesa de compartir las cosas, Albert había dicho que era lindo tener a alguien con quien compartir tus alegrías, tus deseos, tus tristezas, pero no es con cualquier persona con quien se siente alegría compartir estas cosas, debe ser con la persona que amas. Sin embargo Albert sabía que el corazón de Candy estaba herido y que en estos momentos estaba tan confundido que no podía y no debía forzarla a tomar ninguna decisión, asi que decidió darle tiempo al tiempo y dejar que las cosas fueran sucediendo naturalmente. Alberto pensó siempre hay un camino hacia el corazón de alguien si esa persona siente algo por ti y si Candy sentía algo por Albert, él estaba dispuesto a esperar y encontrar el camino al corazón de ella. Alberto empezó a caminar a la luz de la luna y sin darse cuenta estaba caminando rumbo a la casa de Pony, era como si algo lo atrajese a ese lugar.

Esa noche Candy miraba por la ventana la linda luna llena y pensaba en Albert. Candy tampoco podía dormir así que decidió salir a caminar. Mientras caminaba por su adorada colina pensaba en todo lo que había vivido y en toda la gente que había formado parte de su vida. Pensó mucho en Terry y que estaría haciendo en ese momento, pensó si Terry era feliz al lado de Suzzana. Sin embargo también pensaba en Albert. La imagen de Albert caminando hacia ella tocando la gaita con su traje era como haber visto pasar el tiempo ante ella de una forma rápida, veía al niño de quien ella se había enamorado y luego lo veía convertido hombre. Había una diferencia, al niño que ella miro no lo conocía pero al verlo hombre sentía que ella lo conocía de una forma que nadie más lo conocía. Candy pensó "que es eso Candy! Estás loca? Como vas a pensar así de Albert?" Pero a pesar que se repetía eso muchas veces en su mente ella no podía dejar de pensar en Albert.

Candy miro una flor muy hermosa en la rama de un árbol y camino hacia el árbol para tomar la flor de pronto soplo un viento fuerte y Candy sentía su cabello volar con el viento era como si el viento le digiera que se voltease, pero antes de voltearse sintió una gentil mano que se puso sobre la mano de ella. Candy se asustó y volteo a ver y ahí estaba Albert con sus dulces ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

Candy: "Albert que haces aquí tan de noche"

Albert: "lo mismo pregunto yo, puedes pescar un resfrío. Pero ahora lo que hacia era ayudarte a bajar esa flor"

Candy: "Gracias Albert disculpa es que me asustaste"

Albert: "La verdad no podía dormir y decidí salir a caminar un rato"

Candy: "Yo tampoco podía dormir"

Albert: "Ahh si y dime porque no podias dormir"

Candy calló por unos segundos, ella sabía que no estaba lista para compartir con Albert lo que había estado pensando y sintiendo. Todo era muy confuso y no sabia que era lo que ella sentía exactamente.

Candy: "Ehh… no podía dormir porque ha sido un día tan lindo y lleno de emociones que no quería que terminara"

Albert: "Candy, Dulce Candy siempre eres la misma pequeña con un corazón de oro"

Candy reaccionó a aquella frase sin pensarlo y dijo

Candy: "Albert no soy una pequeña!"

Albert se sorprendió del tono firme que Candy utilizo y entonces con una sonrisa dijo,

Albert: "Tienes razón Candy ya no eres una pequeña eres todo una señorita"

Los dos se miraron a los ojos de forma profunda, y sus corazones latían fuertemente pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada porque no querían arruinar su tan linda y especial amistad.

Candy no sabia que decir asi que dijo,

Candy: "Albert alguna vez te conté la historia de mi padre?"

Albert: "De tu padre, como es eso Candy? Conoces a tu padre?"

Candy empezó a reir con esa risa que Albert tanto le gustaba escuchar.

Candy: "Albert mi padre es este viejo árbol. Este árbol es el padre de todos los niños del Hogar de Pony"

Albert: "Como dices?"

Candy le contó la historia del día que regresó de visita al hogar de Pony y un caballero quería comprar el árbol de la colina y trasplantarlo en su casa. Le explico cómo los niños y ella habían pintado las hojas pero esa noche llovió y la pintura se derramó delatando su plan. Finalmente el hombre cedió el árbol porque los niños y niñas se habían trepado y Candy le había explicado al caballero que ellas tenían dos madres maravillosas pero que no tenían padre y que para los niños y niñas del hogar el árbol era como su padre.

Albert escuchó la historia con mucho interés, y en ocasiones reía porque solo Candy era capaz de imaginar semejantes planes para salvar un árbol.

Albert: "Sabes una cosa Candy?"

Candy: "Dime"

Albert: " Yo creo que este padre ha hecho una excelente función de padre!"

Candy: "En serio lo crees?"

Albert: "Claro que lo creo de lo contrario no tendría una hija tan maravillosa como tú. Lo que más me sorprende de ti es como siempre piensas en los demás y no en ti misma. Eres tan distinta a las jóvenes que fueron educadas con todos los privilegios pero no pueden ver más allá de sus propios intereses"

Candy río y luego con su típica sonrisa y guiño dijo

Candy: "Tal vez el problema es que lo tienen todo no lo crees?"

Ambos empezaron a reír, y luego se miraron. El viento soplaba y sus ojos se miraron fijamente. Candy no pudo evitar notar la mirada penetrante de los ojos azules de Albert pero era una mirada llena de ternura era una mirada que ella sin saberlo deseaba que durara para siempre. Ese momento era mágico Candy recordó la primera vez que había ido a la casa de los Andry al baile y que Astear, Archie y Anthony le habían regalado un vestido maravilloso. Candy había bailado toda la noche con ellos y se sentía como una princesa. Pero lo que recordaba más era que al bailar con Anthony le pregunto si conocía la colina de Pony y Anthony le había respondido que nunca había estado en ese lugar. Ahora Candy podía entender que cuando miraba a Anthony en realidad recordaba a Albert que siempre fue su príncipe, su príncipe de la colina.

Albert y Candy estaban tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Cerca físicamente pero ambos temían decir lo que sentían la confusión que existía en sus corazones, por lo tanto Albert alejo su rostro un poco pero aun estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que el corazón de Candy palpitara. Mirándola a los ojos le pregunto,

Albert: "Candy recuerdas el día que tuvimos el picnic la promesa que hicimos de siempre estar juntos y compartir nuestras tristezas y alegrías…"

Candy: "Lo recuerdo bien, después que te fuiste pensé que no me habías dejado compartir tus problemas y estaba muy angustiada que estuvieras en problemas"

Albert puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Candy y le dijo

Albert: "Candy quiero que sepas que aun cuando no he estado a tu lado todo el tiempo, siempre he estado contigo nunca te he dejado"

Candy: "Albert yo…"

Albert interrumpió y puso su mano sobre la boca de Candy

Albert: "No digas nada ahora, deja que el tiempo pase"

Candy lo miro fijamente y luego Albert la abrazo muy fuerte. Después de un rato Candy se puso de pie y dijo

Candy: "Mejor regreso ya es tarde y tenemos un largo día mañana"

Albert: "tienes razón, te puedo pedir algo?"

Candy: "claro! Dime qué quieres?"

Albert: "Podemos cabalgar mañana los dos solos un rato tengo que hablar algunas cosas contigo"

Candy: "Conmigo? Qué es?"

Albert: "No te preocupes no es nada malo"

Candy: "Esta bien mañana iremos a cabalgar"

Luego ella empezó a caminar hacia el Hogar de Pony y Albert miro como su silueta desaparecía en la oscuridad. Albert se quedo sentado ahí un rato mas mirando las estrellas y pensando, después de un rato regreso al rancho del señor Cartwright.

Al día siguiente Albert y Archie desayunaron en el rancho Carwright y luego Albert pidió al señor Cartwright si sería tan gentil de prestarle dos caballos para cabalgar un rato. Archie se quedo extrañado de la solicitud de dos caballos y pregunto

Archie: "Albert si vas a cabalgar para que necesitas dos caballos?"

Albert: "Voy a ir con Candy"

Archie lo miro extrañado y dijo

Archie: " Con Candy?"

Albert: "Si tenemos que discutir algunas cosas"

Archie solo lo miro y el señor Cartwright dijo

Señor Cartwright: "Por supuesto Albert nada más habla con mi capataz y el te prepara los caballos"

Albert: "Mil gracias"


End file.
